


perhaps serendipity

by unstablesheis



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, F/F, i use coffee shop and cafe interchangeably btw, literally the fluffiest i've written if this is even fluff, soft yoohyeon, waitress? baristas? nahhh we get artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablesheis/pseuds/unstablesheis
Summary: Serendipity.Perhaps she'd get that word someday.





	perhaps serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : coffee shop

 

Perhaps it was the smell of brewing coffee or the hazel brown colors and the atmosphere but sitting in a cafe, a cup of cappuccino on her hands as she reads, everything was a perfect fairy tale.

Perhaps it was the thousand of stories she'd read about a stranger you'll meet, or maybe the baristas behind every counters or the student buried under their books with hidden stories behind every faces and the probability of a chance encounter that keeps Yoohyeon coming back, her back on the corner, her eyes roaming and scanning every nameless faces until she feels dizzy enough to look back down on her table.

Serendipity.

Perhaps she'd get that word someday.

 

 

The first time she met Yoobin she was already unforgettable.

Pink hair against dark clothes, a frown on her face while the panda print on her shirt grins widely.

 _"Can I sit beside you?"_ She had asked in a mixed of a demanding and apologetic way that Yoohyeon wasn't sure what to make of her character.

Before she could agree, the girl had sat immediately before clicking away with the camera she had with her, brows scrunched up even more as she focused and Yoohyeon, mouth agape, could only watch in amazement. Yoobin was beyond amazing, even if she just walked out right after that without so much as saying her name or even a goodbye.

 

The second time they met Yoohyeon was painting.

Or at least she was making an attempt and it was just a nice touch to the poem she's made anyways but suddenly there's a shadow looming over her and Yoobin's standing with her usual expressionless face whenever Yoohyeon would see her at school, browsing through her camera after every picture she'd taken and as she runs through her memories, Yoohyeon wonders if Yoobin even knows her name.

  
 _"Who's that poem for?"_ Yoobin had asked and Yoohyeon might have had a mini heart attack because she'd written about a girl who hides behind cameras and photography and really who else is she talking about other than Yoobin.

Yoobin read them anyway and Yoohyeon had to lie her way through but at least Yoobin became somewhat of an acquaintance that day and she was no longer a nameless face to the sea of people because Yoobin finally smiled with her.

 

The third time was a mutual agreement to meet at the cafe. Kind of like a date but not really.

Yoohyeon was struggling with a pictorial essay assignment and Yoobin, after seeing Yoohyeon cursing her phone as she tried to take a picture of a cat who was already running away from her, offered her help.

 _"But I can't possibly take some of your time,"_ Yoohyeon protested awkwardly because in all honesty, she was ecstatic at the thought of spending time with her.

Yoobin only rolled her eyes (something Yoohyeon thought she'd never do but then again she doesn't really know Yoobin yet).

_"Just think of it as a thank you for letting me sit beside you that one time at the cafe."_

_"But that wasn't even much-"_

_"Meet you at the cafe then."_

 

So then there they are, sitting across each other on the cafe tables, brainstorming for what her essay should be all about, Yoohyeon only staring and smiling at Yoobin the whole time who was scrunching up her face every time she sips on her black coffee.

Yoohyeon doesn't know why the smaller girl drinks it when she looks disgusted every time she sips some but Yoobin looked adorable anyways and Yoohyeon couldn't help but grin wider, all of the ideas ending up unheard.

 

  
_"If you get an A, you have to treat me."_

_"But what if I fail?"_

_"Then I'm treating you."_

_"Uhm why?"_

_"As an apology for being an incompetent teacher I guess."_

 

 

Yoohyeon didn't get an A but she didn't fail either so there was no coffee to be treated to or to treat to so she wasn't expecting anything but to her surprise, Yoobin was already at their usual table at the coffee shop, waving her over with a grin on her face and she lightly slaps Yoohyeon's shoulder as soon as she sits down, eyes shining with happiness and pride.

  
_"What was that for?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just proud of you."_

_"What."_

_"I saw your photos. And a point away from A, Yoohyeon!"_

_"It's thanks to your help."_

_"You're welcome."_

 

  
They always met up on the coffee shop after that and if you asked if there was something that reminded Yoohyeon of every moment she had with Yoobin, it was everything in that cafe. From the different smell of coffee or the light chatter of the few individuals minding their own business to the chime of the bell before their names are called out every time their orders are ready.

Perhaps if she would draw anything that represents the most beautiful moments in her life she'd have a coffee cup for all the times they'd talk and talk for hours at the cafe, a camera for every moment she'll always cherish and remember and messy scribbles for all the passion for art that Yoobin shared with her.

Perhaps she'd somehow met serendipity in that moment, and Yoohyeon would embed them in her mind.

 

 

The last time Yoohyeon went to the cafe was the day before she'd move out of town.

There at the table Yoobin waited, a cap covering her face as she leans back with arms crossed, her clothes as dark as her coffee. Yoohyeon sat with trepidation, words ceasing to exist and form and guilt settling on her stomach at never ever telling her but she never really thought of Yoobin liking her back anyways and maybe they could be friends but Yoohyeon had always thought Yoobin had other friends she cared about more but here they were at the cafe again, Yoobin glaring daggers at her soul before it softens and she's pulled into a tight warm embrace as if Yoobin didn't want to let her go but eventually she has to.

 

 

_"We're still gonna meet again someday, you know?"_

_"I'm gonna miss you, Yoohyeon."_

_"I'll miss you too."_


End file.
